


SICK

by FLOWERSNEWT



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Their daughter is sick, They take care of her, Thomas and Dylan are divorced, dylmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLOWERSNEWT/pseuds/FLOWERSNEWT
Summary: And here's my first Dylmas story!





	SICK

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my first Dylmas story!

It was almost night time when Thomas and his daughter, Cora who was 5, were sitting on the couch, watching 'A Pets Life'. Every now and then, Cora would giggle at the animals on the television. Thomas looked at his daughter fondly each time she would grab his arm and say "Papa! Look!" at something one of the animals did. But by the middle of the movie Cora had gone quiet and Thomas didn't notice until something on the movie made him laugh, surprisingly, and he looked over to see Cora curled up by the end of the couch.

"Hey sweetheart, you alright?" Thomas asked.

"I don't feel 'ood." Cora said, tiredness was present in her voice.

"You don't?" Thomas scooted over and placed the back of his hand on her forehead, feeling a bit of heat. Thomas sighed and slipped his hand down to her cheek and stroked it softly.

"I think you have a bit of a fever but lets go to the kitchen and check to make sure, alright?" Thomas said as he stood up from the couch and started his way towards the kitchen. He was suddenly interrupted by Cora's voice.

"Papa?" Her voice sounded weak. Thomas turned around when he heard a loud thud. He quickly turned to see Cora lying on the floor.

"Cora!" Thomas quickly ran over, dropping to his knees beside her and shaking her. "Cora? Cora? B-baby, can you h-hear me?" But Cora wasn't waking up.

He grabbed his phone from the couch and dialed 911 with shaking hands. He pressed the phone to his ear, holding it there with his shoulder as he scooped Cora up in his arms and laid her in his lap, still trying to wake her up.

"911 what's your emergency?"

Thomas explained what happened and they said an ambulance was on their way. Thomas ended the call and shook Cora once more and checked her pulse.

"P-please Cora wake u-up."

The ambulance arrived and they got Cora and Thomas in the back. They arrived at the hospital and Thomas had to wait in the waiting room as they took Cora back. While waiting, he was too worried about Cora to even think about calling Dylan.

Dylan was Thomas' ex-husband. They had gotten a divorce just 8 months ago. A fight about had left them more furious with each other than ever before which led to the divorce. While filling for the divorce, Thomas could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces. He wanted to say something to Dylan, that maybe this wasn't a good idea, that maybe they could work it out, but seeing the furious look on Dylan's face changed Thomas' mind.

Cora was obviously upset about it but once Dylan and Thomas explained to her that each week, she would go and stay with one of her dads then the other one the next, she wasn't as upset. She was more upset by the fact that her two daddies wouldn't be living together anymore.

"Thomas Brodie-Sangster." A voice broke Thomas out of his thoughts. He immediately rushed up to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" Thomas asked quickly.

"She seemed to be dehydrated which is why she had fainted. We put her on IV fluids and we're going to keep her here overnight. She also had a high fever and she does, in fact, have the flu."

Thomas sighed in relief. Glad his daughter was okay.

"She's in room A5."

Thomas thanked the doctor and walked quickly down the hall, finding the one Cora was in.

He opened the door quietly and walked in, seeing Cora sound asleep in the hospital bed with an IV in her arm.

He walked over and sat on the bed, gently kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair.

Thomas then realized that he wouldn't be able to take Cora to Dylan tomorrow. Usually, he would drop Cora off around 9:30 in the morning. He knew he needed to call Dylan.

He took his phone out of his pocket and found Dylans number in his contacts and hit the call button.

As he waited for Dylan to answer, he looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10:27 PM.

"Hello?" He suddenly heard Dylan's voice. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"Um, hi Dylan." Thomas cringed at the awkwardness of his own voice. "Um, I'm not gonna be able to bring Cora to you tomorrow, we're in the hospital."

"Wait, what? Is she okay?" Dylan's voice rushed out.

Thomas explained what had happened and that Cora did have the flu and that she'll probably be at the hospital most of the day tomorrow.

"Is it alright if I come down and see her?" Dylan asked, softly.

Thomas felt himself melt at Dylan feeling the need to ask that.

"Y-yeah, of course, you're also her father."

Dylan sighed. "Thanks, Thomas."

Dylan said that he would be there at around 8. They soon hung up and Thomas set his phone down and went over to set in one of the chairs.

About 15 minutes later he perked up at Cora moving in her bed.

"Papa?" Thomas got up from his chair and went over and sat on the bed. "I don't feel good."

"I know you don't, sweetheart. Do you feel like you're going to throw up or anything?"

Cora opened her mouth to talk but stopped for a second. Thomas quickly grabbed the trash can beside the hospital bed and held it in front of Cora who threw up immediately.

A tear slipped down Cora's cheek when she was finished throwing up. Thomas gently wiped it away. He hated knowing that his little girl felt so sick and he couldn't really do anything about it.

Thomas set the trash can back on the floor and Cora held out her arms, indicating that she wanted her dad to hug her.

Thomas moved so he was laying back on the pillows on the bed. He put an arm around Cora, being wary of her IV. Cora cuddled up to her dad's chest and he wrapped the thin blanket around her.

Thomas kissed her forehead as she was already almost asleep and Thomas soon found himself falling asleep along with her.

The next day, Dylan had gotten dressed and headed out the door to his car and started driving to the hospital. He arrived at the hospital and went up to the front desk to ask where Cora's room was when he heard a British accent.

"Dylan?"

Dylan turned to see Thomas. He gave a small smile and walked over. "How is she?"

"She just woke up and has already thrown up so I just came down to get her some water," Thomas explained as he walked to the water fountain and filled up a small styrofoam cup.

"Well, how have you been?" Dylan asked.

Thomas sighed. He knew the conversations he and Dylan would have would like this. Kind of awkward.

They continued their small talk as they walked back to Cora's room. Thomas opened the door and said, "Cora? There's someone here to see you."

Thomas walked in and saw Cora looking towards the door. Dylan walked in and Cora's eyes lit up.

"Daddy!"

Dylan smiled at his daughter. "Hey, baby girl." Dylan sat at the end of her bed and she jumped into his arms and hugged her dad tightly.

Dylan saw the IV in her arm and was careful of it. He kissed the top of her head. Thomas watched the two with a smile on his face. He did have to admit, he missed being a family like this. Just the two of them and their daughter.

"What time is she able to leave?" Dylan asked.

"Well, they should be coming soon to take out her IV and probably keep her a bit after so I'll say around 10 or 11."

Dylan smiled softly at Thomas and Thomas couldn't help but return it.

Soon after 15 minutes of Dylan and Cora talking, a doctor walked in and took the IV out of Cora's arm, she held onto Dylan's hand as it happened. The doctor said she would be able to leave in an hour which would be close to 10 o'clock.

When it was almost 10, Cora had eaten a small cup of fruit but Thomas suddenly remembered that they didn't have Cora's clothes so she could go to Dylans.

"Hey, Dylan?" Thomas said. "We're gonna have to go back to my house to get Cora's clothes." Dylan nodded.

Soon enough it was time for Cora to leave. Thomas put her in her car seat in his car and started driving to his house, Dylan following behind him.

Dylan was the first out of his car and started getting Cora out of her car seat. Thomas felt his heart flutter as he watched Dylan pick Cora up in his arms and started walking towards him while he got out of his car to his apartment.

Dylan followed Thomas into the apartment. He sat Cora down on the couch as he followed Thomas into Cora's room. He helped him gather up her clothes. Suddenly they heard small feet running down the hall and a noise of someone throwing up. Cora.

Thomas and Dylan were immediately out of Cora's room and ran to the bathroom where they found Cora, who had threw up on the floor (thankfully it was just the rug) and on a bit on her shirt. She started crying when she saw her two daddies.

"Shh darling, it's okay, it was just an accident," Thomas said as he kneeled beside her. Dylan grabbed the rug and took it to the laundry room.

"Let's get you changed okay?"

Cora wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. Thomas took her shirt off and laid it off to the side. He was about to leave the bathroom to grab Cora another shirt but Dylan was already there with her pajamas.

Thomas smiled softly at him and took the small pjs. While he dressed Cora, Dylan said, "Hey Thomas? Maybe it would be better if she stayed here."

Thomas looked at him. "But it's your week."

Dylan sighed. "I know, but she's sick and she needs rest." Thomas knew Dylan was right. "And besides, I'll get her next week."

Thomas was about to nod but Cora interrupted them. "Can daddy stay 'ere?"

Thomas sighed as he looked at his daughter. "I don't think so baby, daddy has to go back home and you're gonna stay here until next week when you get to feeling better."

"But w-why can't boff of you take care of me?"

Thomas and Dylan felt their hearts break immediately.

"I-" Thomas started but stopped when he saw tears well up in Cora's eyes. He hated seeing her cry, especially when she was sick.

Thomas brought Cora into his arms as she started crying. Thomas rocked her back and forth in his lap.

"W-why can't daddy st-stay 'ere?" Cora sobbed. "I-I want boff of you to s-stay."

Thomas didn't know what to do. He looked up at Dylan with tears in his eyes and saw the tears in Dylan's eyes as well.

Thomas raised his eyebrows at Dylan, too afraid to speak for some reason, slightly hoping Dylan would take the hint and stay.

Dylan smiled and said, "I guess I could stay."

Cora raised her head up and smiled a bit. Thomas wiped the tears off her face, kissing her on the cheek. "Let's get you on the couch so you'll be more comfy, okay?"

Cora nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her papa's neck as Thomas picked her up. Thomas gave Dylan a small smile before walking out of the bathroom.

As Thomas took Cora to the living room and sat her on the couch, draping a fluffy blanket across her, Dylan went to the kitchen to make Cora some chicken noodle soup.

Dylan went to the first cabinet over by the stove, opening it to grab a pot and began making Cora's soup.

After 15 minutes, Thomas soon walked in to find Dylan looking for the bowls in all the wrong cabinets.

Thomas laughed lightly and went over to the cabinet over by the fridge and grabbed a bowl.

"Looking for this?" Thomas said as he held out the bowl in front of Dylan.

Dylan smiled and sighed then took the bowl from Thomas' hand.

As Dylan poured a bit of soup into the bowl, Thomas sat at the countertop on a stool. Thomas didn't realize he was staring at Dylan until Dylan's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Like what you see?" Dylan said, not turning around.

Thomas blinked a few times. "I-I what?"

"I can feel your stare burning into my back, Thomas." Dylan chuckled.

Thomas sighed as Dylan turned around. "Sorry." But Dylan only smiled as he took Cora her soup. Thomas got up and followed.

"Here sweetheart, be careful, it's still a little hot." Dylan sat the bowl in Cora's lap, handing her a spoon as she started eating.

While Cora ate and watched cartoons, Thomas and Dylan went back to the kitchen. Dylan was about to put the pot in the sink to wash it but Thomas stopped him. "Hey no, Dylan, let me wash it since you cooked."

Thomas went over and tried to grab the pot from Dylan's hand but he pulled it away. "Come on Dylan, let me do it."

Dylan only turned on the water, ignoring Thomas' glare. He suddenly flicked water from his hand onto Thomas' face, causing him to open his out and gasp.

"Ok first off, how dare you," Thomas said as he wiped the water from his face. "Second, you're a child."

Dylan just laughed again and flicked more water at Thomas.

"Oh it's on," Thomas said. He cupped his hands under the water and threw it at Dylan who only did the same.

Suddenly, Thomas looked at the sprayer on the sink.

Dylan put a finger up and started walking backward. "Don't. You. Dare."

Thomas quickly reached for the sprayer, pressing the button and pointing it at Dylan, grinning as he sprayed him in the face with water. Water got onto the floor, making Dylan slip and fall backward onto the ground.

Thomas stopped and looked at Dylan, covering his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing.

"I'm the child, huh?" Dylan said.

"Need some help?" Thomas couldn't help but laugh.

Dylan nodded and grabbed Thomas' hand when he reached down to help him up. But Dylan only pulled Thomas to the ground with him. Or...on top of him.

Thomas suddenly got flashbacks to the first time this had happened. It was when they first moved in together and they ended up getting into a water fight in the kitchen, leaving them both drenched in water.

Their eyes locked for a moment until Thomas realized that they weren't together. He was so tempted to kiss Dylan just like the first time this had happened.

But a voice broke both of them out of their thought. "Papa!" Thomas looked at Dylan and got up off of him, holding out his hand to actually help him up this time.

They walked into the living room to find Cora holding out her bowl, which was almost empty, in her hands. Thomas smiled at her and took the bowl, taking it to the kitchen.

"Hey Thomas, can I borrow a shirt? Ya know, since mine's soaked."

Thomas smiled. "Yeah."

Thomas went to his room, his heart still fluttering from his interactions with Dylan, and grabbed him a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants.

*TIME SKIP TO 9 PM*

The rest of the day was spent taking care of Cora, obviously. She had thrown up 3 more times, the 3rd time ending in Thomas giving Cora a bath.

It was now 9 pm and about an hour ago, Cora asked if they could watch a movie to which both her dads agreed.

When the movie was over, Thomas looked over at the other end of the couch where Dylan sat and saw Cora cuddled up to his side, sound asleep. Thomas couldn't help but smile at them. He hated to admit it, but... he really missed this. He wondered if Dylan felt the same.

Dylan looked down at Cora and smiled softly when he saw she was asleep. His eyes raised up and were met with Thomas'.

"I'll take her to bed, okay?" Dylan said as he gently lifted Cora off the couch.

"Thanks, Dyl." Thomas said, not realizing he used Dylan's nickname until he heard Dylan say, "You're welcome, Tommy."

Thomas felt himself blush at the old nickname. He hadn't been called that since he and Dylan got a divorce. Thomas suddenly thought, 'Was this weird? To have your ex-husband in your house, taking care of your daughter? Should it be awkward? Why isn't it as awkward as its probably supposed to be?"

Thomas didn't know.

Dylan made his way to Cora's room. He pulled back the covers on her bed and laid her down, covering her up. He kissed her forehead before he started walking out the door until Cora's voice stopped him.

"Daddy?"

Dylan turned back around to see his daughter with her eyes opened.

"Are you and Papa back togeder?"

Dylan stared at her for a moment before he sighed and walked over to Cora's bed, sitting down.

"No, baby, we're not." Dylan felt his heart beat faster.

"But why?"

Dylan looked at his hands in lap. "It's complicated."

"Do you still love him?" Dylan felt his breathing stop for a moment. Dylan couldn't bring himself to answer the question, but Cora seemed to know the answer anyways.

"Is that a yes?"

Dylan looked up at her and took a deep breath, slowly nodded his head. He knew he couldn't lie to her.

"I know Papa loves you too. He's told me before."

Dylan looked at his daughter, thinking she might be joking but when he realized that she wasn't, he couldn't help but wonder, 'Does Thomas regret the divorce as much as I do?'

"Get some sleep, okay?" Dylan said, changing the subject. He tucked her back in and kissed her forehead. He walked out of her room, turning the light off and shutting the door, leaving it cracked slightly.

He walked back into the living room to find Thomas asleep on the couch. Dylan grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He walked over to Thomas, who slept peacefully, and put his arm around his back and one under his knees and picked him up.

He walked to Thomas' room and gently laid him down on his bed, pulling the blanket over him.

Dylan sighed as he looked at Thomas. It took everything in him to stop himself from brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. He turned to walk out the door but stopped when he heard Thomas.

"Hey, Dylan?" Thomas' voice was rough from sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For staying here and helping take care of Cora."

Dylan smiled. "Of course. You know I'd do anything for her."

Thomas hesitated his next words. He knew things would definitely be awkward if this didn't go well.

"D-Do you want to s-sleep in here? It would be more comfortable than the couch."

Dylan thought for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Thomas nodded. Dylan gave him a small smile as he turned out the light.

Thomas heard Dylan's footsteps on the floor getting closer. He soon felt his heart stop when the bed dipped.

Dylan made himself comfortable and sighed to himself. They lay there in silence for a moment before Thomas spoke up.

"Thanks again, for helping with Cora today."

"Stop thanking me. You know I don't mind."

"And next time, you're letting me do the dishes."

"So there will be a next time?" Dylan asked. Thomas felt himself blush.

"Oh, I d-didn't mean-"

"I'm just playing with you, Thomas." Dylan laughed. "But if there is a next time, I'll be sure to drench you with water."

Thomas laughed surprisingly. "You deserved it."

He heard Dylan gasp. "How did I deserve it? You started it."

"No you started it, you flung water at me first."

Dylan chuckled. He hated to admit it but...he missed this. He missed being able to joke around with Thomas like this. He missed....Thomas.

"Hey, Thomas?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you-" Dylan stopped for a moment. Was he really about to ask this? "Do you...regret it?"

Thomas felt himself hold his breath. "R-regret what?" Then he heard the two words that he hated.

"The divorce."

Thomas bit his lower lip. His heart was racing and his breathing felt like it had stopped altogether.

"S-Somet-times." But what Thomas really wanted to say was that he regretted it every day.

It fell silent again.

"D-Do y-you?" Thomas asked. To which Dylan replied, "Sometimes."

Thomas wanted nothing more than to tell Dylan the truth. That he regretted it more than anything. That he wanted him back. That he missed him.

"You just did," Dylan whispered. Thomas immediately stopped.

"I-I said that o-outl-loud?"

Dylan sighed. "Yeah."

"I-I'm sorry. I di-didn't mean to s-say t-that." Thomas was about to continue but a hand on his upper arm stopped his rambling.

"Thomas?" Dylan said in a quiet voice.

"Y-y-yeah?"

Thomas felt Dylan's hand make its way up the rest of his arm, cupping the side of his face. Thomas' felt like he was underwater. He couldn't seem to breathe.

"I miss you."

Thomas took in a shaky breath. "I-I miss you too."

"Is it bad that I can't remember what our fight was about?"

Thomas sighed. "No. Because I can't either."

Thomas felt Dylan's thumb brush over his bottom lip. His heartbeat got quicker. He thought his heart might beat out of his chest.

He felt Dylan scoot closer to him, still cupping the side of his face. He could feel Dylan's body very close to his own. He suddenly felt a warm breath on his lips. He felt Dylan's nose brush against his and he couldn't hold back anymore.

He leaned forward the rest of the way, connecting his lips with Dylan's soft ones. He felt his body tingle as he kissed Dylan for the first time in 8 months. Wow, only 8 months. They couldn't even last a year without each other.

Thomas wished he didn't need air so he didn't have to pull away from Dylan. His breathing was heavy, as well as Dylans, as he rested his forehead against his.

"God, I missed kissing you," Dylan said, making Thomas' face heat up under Dylan's hand that still resigned on his cheek.

"Me too." Thomas whispered. Thomas felt Dylan's hand start playing with his hair on the back of his neck.

"Do you think we could try again?"

Thomas felt himself smile widely. "Please."

With another kiss pressed to his lips, Dylan said, "Now come here. It's been 8 months and I want 8 months worth of cuddles that I missed."

Thomas laughed as he scooted into Dylan's arms, wrapping his arm around his middle. Dylan's arms wrapped around Thomas as he kissed his forehead, his hand playing with Thomas' hair again.

"I love you, Dylan." Thomas said.

Dylan smiled. "I love you too, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
